


The Solar: Hell's Machinations

by Dynastes



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Horror, Multi, Original Universe, Other, POV First Person, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 16:57:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dynastes/pseuds/Dynastes
Summary: The Solar was the latest design in Massive Communal Space Stations, continents floating in space, held in place by Warp Drives that anchored themselves using the magnetic fields of nearby stars.  Using entirely clean Solar Power and massive Forestation projects, The Solar functioned as if it were a man-made planet.That was fifty-three years ago.A small team of scientists has been dispatched after its emergency beacon had been heard on the home planet, what they find can only be thought of as a man-made realization of Hell.





	The Solar: Hell's Machinations

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: Please read before continuing with the story. Graphic violence of all types can be found in this piece. This may include the death of children, graphic depiction of putrefaction and corpses, graphic description of murder, violence, torture, sexual violence, and otherwise. It may imply some topics that are sensitive to some readers without showing the full extent of what had occurred in some instances. Please consider this before reading.

Man was not meant to travel the stars. 

Man was not meant to be confined in its own creations.

When I had brought the schematics of The Solar to the Board of Intergalactic Travel and Colonization, I did not know what to expect. I certainly did not expect the idea to be well received, nor did I expect the United Nations to incite a bidding war as to which country will be able to fund the project. Many other Massive Communal Space Stations had been built and operational for years, but the greed of corporate dignitaries and the wealthy had strongarmed the use of archaic fuels and technologies into the devices that kept them running. It was beginning to put a strain upon the people who lived on the home planet. Fuel costs for their own living had skyrocketed due to the exportation of what they needed to survive to these stations, and with the recent catastrophic failure of the old designs, and the tremendous loss of life with each, people had begun to grow angry with their governments.

I did not blame them.

Overpopulation was what drove us to the stars, overpopulation was what urged the United Nations to found The Board of Intergalactic Travel and Colonization after Moon Colony 01 and Mars Colony 01-A had been proven to be successful. It is what urged the hasty development of the MCSS rigs. When the first MCSS rig was operational I remember the swell of pride and hope that rippled through our civilizations. We had successfully subverted our own global suffocation. However, the designs proved to be dangerous, faulty due to our own stunted advancement of technology. I still remember watching the footage from within MCSS-01-RU. I remember the screams, the way people trampled over one another and swarmed like ants towards an airlock door that would not free them from the prison that was slowly cooking them alive with radiation. I still remember the blood smeared from fingertips scraped to the bone, torn apart by the metal they tried to dig through as their flesh sloughed from their bodies.

The Solar was meant to be a replacement for the technology that killed all those people.

It was my pride to have been the one to design it. 

Operating solely on the energy given off by the surrounding stars, and equipped with regulators that held it in the position where it would rest, its design was a testament to man's ingenuity and ability to overcome the greatest tragedies. Through tragedy, we learn, and we grow as a species. And because of our growth, it was twice as large as the old MCSS Rigs and twice as functional. Able to sustain forests and weather systems, controlled and regulated so that the ecosystem remained sustainable for livestock, animals, humans and otherwise- it truly would be our answer to our conquest to colonize the stars.

Fifty-three years ago, she had been completed and opened for public occupation. Fifty-three years ago I cut the silver ribbon in the Opera Hall built in The Solar's capital, Magellan City. 

Fifty-three years ago, I promised these people that they would be safe.

The United Nations announced that a Distress Beacon had been detected, and the code format indicated that it had been sent by The Solar. Within an hour of the report, I had made my announcement as Safety Director of the BITC that I would personally be attending the Relief Mission to offer The Solar aid. I felt it was my responsibility. I felt it was my duty, and I was confident the issue couldn't have possibly been unfixable.

The rig was not the problem.

The technology was not the problem.

It was humans within it.


End file.
